The present invention relates to paper holding in clipboards and like devices and is characterized by affording improved user safety consistent with compactness and low cost of manufacture.
Clipboards and like devices such as paper holding stubs which may be included on a right or left margin of a form book cover generally comprise a spring loaded, jaw clamp type of holding lock which may, in particular instances, have too little jaw pressure for effective paper holding and locking or too much jaw pressure with the result that there is danger to the user's fingers and/or a danger of paper tearing and/or of unbalanced jaw pressure across the clamping surface.
The profiles of such prior art locking subassemblies make the clipboard, or the like, more bulky than is desirable and may preclude fitting the whole clipboard or like assembly to an attache case along with books and/or files.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an effective paper holding apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide equalized clamping forces at spaced locations for more effective aligned paper holding with light clamping pressure consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved user safety in connection with such apparatus by elimination of sharp metal edges and extreme jaw clamp pressures consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a paper holding subassembly having a smooth surface to avoid catching on other objects consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a paper holding subassembly affording a low profile to clipboards or other end assemblies utilizing such a subassembly consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide economy of materials and manufacturing costs consistent with one or more the preceding objects.